


tell me how to love

by idals0



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idals0/pseuds/idals0
Summary: Byounggon comes to the crushing realization that he likes Bae Jinyoung. He doesn't know what to do.(Turns out he doesn't need to do anything.)
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	tell me how to love

**Author's Note:**

> [vibrating at a frequency that can shatter glass] yeah I love baex a normal amount

MEMO FROM SEOUL SHATTERDOME:

**[kim.seunghun]** ∙ _16m_

Has anyone seen Jinyoung?

**[edit: kim.seunghun]** ∙ _Just now_

Nevermind, I got it.

SEOUL SHATTERDOME, SEOUL, South Korea—Byounggon comes to the crushing realization that he likes Bae Jinyoung.

When he thinks about it, it’s not _completely_ off-base—Jinyoung is touchy. Byounggon likes to be touched. 

(Not in the way you’re thinking. Okay, maybe a little bit in that way.) 

Jinyoung has also been spending more time than he usually does in the jaeger bays, watching Byounggon tinker with the new Mark V. Byounggon doesn’t mind, he never did, but when he takes breaks Jinyoung tells jokes and does bad aegyo and makes his heart beat faster than it should.

(He doesn’t know what to do.)

He’s inches into metalwork and covered in machine grease and sweat when he hears footsteps echo in the jaeger bays and prays to whichever deity is listening that it’s not Jinyoung.

(Of course, no deity listens to him.)

“Hyung,” Jinyoung says.

“Hey,” Byounggon says, voice muffled by the Mark V. “What’s up?”

Silence.

Byounggon crawls out backwards from the Mark V. He raises an eyebrow and smiles. “No joke today?”

“No, I just,” Jinyoung looks away, eyes flitting around the jaeger bay. “I just wanted to be here with you.”

It feels so raw, so honest, so _vulnerable_ , that Byounggon feels like the Windows shut down noise. It’s hard to breathe.

“Well,” Byounggon says, though the silence has stretched on far too long for it to be normal, “you can. Stay here with me, I mean. I don’t, uh, I never really did mind.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung says, sitting on the dock. He swings his legs.

“Okay,” Byounggon says. He glances at Jinyoung before plucking a wrench from his toolbox. He crawls back into a section of the Mark V.

“Totally wrecked Hyunsuk in sparring today,” he hears Jinyoung say.

Byounggon breathes out a laugh, sound muffled by the metal. “Long legs didn’t do it for him today, huh?”

“Kinda. He kept talking all throughout.”

“Well. It’s Hyunsuk.”

“Okay, true.”

They don’t say anything for a while. Byounggon manages to peek through an opening in the metalwork. “Jinyoung,” he says. “Can you—ah, can you pass me the yellow screwdriver? It’s somewhere there.”

He hears Jinyoung rummaging through the contents of the box. A beat. “This one?” He pokes the screwdriver through the opening.

“Yup.” Byounggon takes it. “Thanks.”

It goes quiet again, save for the sound of metal clanking. Footsteps echo in the jaeger bays. Someone taps on the bay entrance twice.

“Jinyoungie.” It’s Seunghun. “Jiwoo from K-Science is looking for you. Said something about discussing the recent kaiju attack?”

“Ah,” Jinyoung says, standing up. “Coming. See you later, hyung.”

Jinyoung smiles as he waves goodbye and Byounggon can’t seem to breathe, waving weakly and watching the other boy walk out the bays.

Then: “Bae Jinyoung, huh?”

“Kim Seunghun, I swear to god—”

Seunghun laughs. “Relax, I’m not gonna tell him.”

“It’s a recent development,” Byounggon says, voice cracking. Seunghun snorts.

Byounggon whines. “You’re not helping.” He buries his head in his hands, machine grease be damned. “I’m so _dead_. I hate this.”

“Hey,” Seunghun says. He sits beside Byounggon, tucking his legs underneath him. “It’s not that bad.”

“But it is.”

“It’s not. Love is love, y’know? I mean, it looks like you have a chance.” Seunghun glances at his phone. “And, it looks like I have to go. Yonghee needs me in weapons tech.” He pats Byounggon on the back for good measure and gets up to leave.

Byounggon lifts his head, squints in Seunghun’s general direction. “What? What does ‘I have a chance’ even _mean_?”

“You’ll see!” Seunghun calls from the doorway. Byounggon knows he’s grinning.

(He needs new friends.)

-

MEMO FROM SEOUL SHATTERDOME:

**[kim.yonghee]** ∙ _5m_

sparkling water is just angry water

**[edit: lee.byounggon]** ∙ _3m_

Yonghee, how many times have I said seriosjdjdjfjgjfgjfjgk

**[edit: kim.yonghee]** ∙ _1m_

sparkling water is angry water~~~

**[edit: bae.jinyoung]** ∙ _Just now_

there’s chicken in the cafeteria!

BYOUNGGON’S BUNKER, SEOUL, South Korea—He decides to take a day off from working on the Mark V.

So. He doesn’t do anything.

(Byounggon realizes he doesn’t have a life outside being in the jaeger bays.

Maybe he _does_ need new friends.)

It’s been three months since he’s realized he likes Jinyoung, and, well. Nothing much has happened. Jinyoung still comes by the jaeger bays everyday to talk to him, but there’s nothing new. He doesn’t know what he expected.

Doesn’t seem like there’s anything to expect anyway, so he’s heading to the cafeteria because _he can’t miss the chicken_ , but when he opens the door to his bunker -

“Byounggon hyung,” Jinyoung says, a small smile on his face. He pushes himself off the railing.

“Chicken?” is all Byounggon manages to say. (Nice. Cool. Real smooth, Lee.)

“There’s chicken in the cafeteria, yeah,” Jinyoung says, then purses his lips. Rocks back on his heels. Then: “Listen, I need to talk to you.”

He hates it when people say that. He refuses to show it, though. “Is it more important than chicken?”

Jinyoung laughs despite himself. “Kinda, yeah, I guess.”

Byounggon inhales, tries to look like he’s ready for whatever this is. “Okay.” He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. “Okay.” He puts his hands in his pockets and leans on the wall beside his door. “Shoot.”

Jinyoung puffs his cheeks out. He looks at a spot on the wall beside Byounggon.

Then: “I like you.”

(Wait wait wait wait wait—)

Byounggon lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “What?”

“I like you,” Jinyoung says. He’s still not looking at Byounggon. “I like you, hyung. I’m not like, expecting anything, I just wanted to say it because I’ve liked you for a while and I—”

“I like you, too.”

Jinyoung exhales and turns on his heel, ready to make a run for it. “Okay, that’s fine, I just—wait.” He turns to Byounggon. “What did you say?”

Byounggon smiles, pushing himself off the wall. “Bae Jinyoung, I like you too.” He moves towards Jinyoung, taking Jinyoung’s hand in his.

Jinyoung is smiling. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Byounggon is smiling, too.

“Yeah.”

He brushes Jinyoung’s bangs from his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Jinyoung breathes out a laugh. “Okay.”

-

MEMO FROM SEOUL SHATTERDOME:

**[yoon.hyunsuk]** ∙ _1m_

okay byounggon hyung and jinyoung hyung, you can stop hiding now. we get it.

SOMEWHERE IN BYOUNGGON’S HEART, SEOUL, South Korea—Bae Jinyoung. 

“It’s open,” Byounggon says.

The door clicks and Byounggon has barely lifted his head when his bed dips and someone snuggles into his side.

It’s Jinyoung.

“Hyuuung,” he whines, burying his face into the crook of Byounggon’s neck. “I’m tired.”

Byounggon scratches the back of Jinyoung’s head, prompting Jinyoung to look up at him. “Did you at least shower before going here?”

Jinyoung nestles his head in Byounggon’s shoulder. “Mmm.”

Byounggon smiles. “Okay. Would’ve kicked you out if you didn’t.” He feels Jinyoung frown into his shoulder. He laughs. “What’s up, baby?”

Jinyoung’s reply is muffled. Byounggon rubs at Jinyoung’s nape. “Didn’t hear you.”

“I said,” Jinyoung lifts his head onto Byounggon’s chest. “I want kisses.”

He presses a kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead. “There.”

“More.”

Byounggon chuckles. He presses another kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead, then kisses his nose, both his cheeks, and the corner of his mouth. He runs his thumb over Jinyoung’s cheek and smiles.

Jinyoung blinks at him slowly, once, twice. Then he’s leaning in, kissing Byounggon softly, languidly.

(God _damn_ Byounggon loves him.)

Byounggon pulls away when he realizes they both haven’t eaten dinner.

“Wait, no, don’t take the kissing away from me,” Jinyoung pouts.

Byounggon pecks him on the lips. “Baby. We both haven’t eaten.”

“We can always eat later.”

“It’s already 8:30.”

Jinyoung pulls him closer. “One more kiss.”

Byounggon smiles. “Okay, one more kiss.”

(They almost end up missing dinner.)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so I found a pacrim au in my drafts and decided I wanted to put baex in the pacrim universe. also thisis my first time writing fic in like a solid year so I'm sorry for the errors / if anything is worded weirdly hh
> 
> tbh this is just a teaser for the chuuves pacrim au I'm planning lolol but. well. consider this part of my contribution to the tag!
> 
> twt: @enbykebi  
> cc: @enbyju


End file.
